


her bride

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2018 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Oneshot, cliche tropes, glimadora week 2018, prompt, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora week 2018: Day 2: Cliche tropesGlimmer has to marry Adora of the Horde.





	her bride

“But mom!” Glimmer said angrily as she walked behind Queen Angella, trying to get her to change her mind on what she had just told her daughter. “I haven’t even met her! I don’t wanna marry her, what if she’s the worst?”

 

“Glimmer, you have no choice in the matter. Marrying Adora will bring peace to Etheria, you have to do it for the sake of our people.”

 

“But mom, I don’t know her, can’t anyone else do it?”

 

Angella shook her head, saddened over Glimmer’s distress.

 

“No Glimmer, I’m afraid not. The Horde will only negotiate for peace if it's you marrying Adora, it can’t be anyone else. You have to do it Glimmer, the war will finally end.”

 

“Mom… please.”

 

“Glimmer, sweetheart, atleast try. She’s already here in the castle, and you two will meet. The marriage ceremony will be tomorrow.”

 

“What?”

 

Angella walked through the corridors, Glimmer beside her, until they reached the right room. Angella left, leaving Glimmer alone, and the princess took a deep breath before opening the door, expecting to see a rough soldier looking Horde soldier with a scary face, but was greater by a nervous woman with long, blonde hair.

 

She awkwardly held her hand up, waving, as her face turned red.

 

“Hey, I’m Adora.”

 

Well, she was kinda cute.

 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all?


End file.
